


A Miraculous Mating

by Ovipositivity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Expansion, Bestiality, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Inflation, Lactation, Mind Break, Oviposition, Rape, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, ovipositor, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovipositivity/pseuds/Ovipositivity
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Ladybug, encounters sinister creatures in the Parisian catacombs. These ladybugs may be cute, but they only have eyes for Ladybug-- and they intend to fill her stomach with their eggs!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	A Miraculous Mating

“Are you _sure_ about this?”

It was the fifth time Marinette had asked the same question in the last two hours, and Tikki’s response was the same as the last four. The little _kwami_ hovered in the air at about head height, her huge eyes sparkling.

“Of course, Marinette! It has to be through here!”

The two of them stood in a claustrophobic corridor deep in the Paris catacombs. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, alias Ladybug, was not the sort of girl who typically spent her afternoons spelunking in dank, bone-filled caves. Especially on the rare day when she was free from both school and her family’s bakery! She would have much rather been out in the spring sunshine, sketching out some new clothing designs at the park. She might even catch a glimpse of Adrien Agreste, the cutest boy in her class.

Nevertheless, duty called. As Ladybug, Marinette was charged with the safety of Paris, especially against the wicked depredations of Hawk Moth. Tikki, her pint-sized _kwami_ adviser, had sensed danger down in the catacombs, and so here Marinette was: tramping through inch-deep water, swatting away dangling spiders, and trying to navigate by the light of one particularly unreliable flashlight. She wore her trademark pink jeans and white tee shirt, though she’d exchanged her pink dress shoes for waders in a concession to the filthy water that stained the catacomb floors.

At least she knew Tikki wasn’t leading her on a wild goose chase. That wasn’t the _kwami’s_ style, but even if Marinette had harbored any doubts about this mission, they were gone now. She stood before a stone archway like any other—indeed, like the dozens of archways she’d passed to get this far. Unlike the others, though, this archway was glowing. Its edges were bright blue, as though wrapped in a nimbus of energy. Thick grey fog filled the archway, preventing her from seeing what was on the other side.

“Through here!” Tikki said. She fluttered gently up and down, unable to contain her obvious excitement. “It’s through here! I can sense it! Something powerful!”

“Something?” Marinette asked, her voice full of dry sarcasm. She tilted her head, letting one short black pigtail fall onto her shoulder. Despite her words, the edges of her mouth were turned up in a smile, slightly distorting the faint scattering of freckles on her cheeks. Her curiosity was fully awake now, and she wanted to see what was on the other side of the gate as badly as Tikki did.

The _kwami_ nodded. “I don’t know what, exactly…” She frowned. “But that’s ok! With the power of the Miraculous, I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle!”

Marinette hesitated, then nodded. “Let’s do it, then!”

With a twinkly little cheer, Tikki zipped into Marinette’s earrings. They flushed red at once and broke out in little black spots. These were no ordinary earrings—they were the Ladybug Miraculous, and with Tikki’s power, they were the key to Marinette’s superhero transformation. She breathed out and let the power flow through her.

Her mask came first, blooming like a flower across her eyes with a flick of her wrists. She stuck out one arm and watched her costume wrap itself around her. In a matter of seconds, she was fully transformed, her civilian clothes replaced by the tight-fitting Ladybug jumpsuit. Her yoyo appeared at her hip. Marinette closed her eyes; when she opened them again, she was Ladybug, protector of Paris.

“Let’s go!” she said, sticking out a finger in what she hoped was a heroic pose. “Paris depends on us!” She leapt forward, bounding towards the archway. Of course, some aspects of Marinette remained… as she passed through, she failed to duck _quite_ far enough, and fetched her head up against the crumbling stone with a resounding _bonk!_

“Ow!” she complained, stumbling to a halt and rubbing her forehead. She hadn’t hit that hard, but it was still annoying. She’d hoped that a superhero transformation might render her just a little less clumsy.

The pain was starting to fade, so she lowered her hand and took a look around. One glance told her that, wherever she was, it wasn’t the Parisian catacombs anymore. The room she was in was dull grey. Not the grey of old stone or even cloudy skies, but just… grey. She thought she could vaguely make out walls to either side, or perhaps pillars, but it was hard to judge distance among such a featureless expanse of grey. Fog rolled around her legs, the same fog she’d seen in the archway, obscuring the details of things and roiling as though caught in an unfelt breeze. There was something dreadfully sinister about it, as though unseen things moved around below its surface, stirring it up into whorls and eddies.

Ladybug looked around for the arch she’d came in through. Sure enough, there it was, its edges limned in bluish light. She could see the catacomb passage on the other side, the passage she’d been standing in just a moment before. As she watched, though, the image started to dull. More of that fog was rolling in, and the blue glow was starting to fade. She realized what was happening a moment before it did. “No!” she cried, lunging towards the gate, but she was just too slow. The fog swept in, hiding the gate entirely, and the blue glow vanished. Ladybug waved her arm through the air where it had been, but there was nothing there now. Wherever she was, she was trapped.

“Hello?” she cried. She’d half-expected an echo, but the reverse happened—it seemed like the fog swallowed her words, rendering them quiet and muffled. “Who’s there? What is this place?”

There was no response. Ladybug swallowed hard and laid one hand on her yo-yo. Not for the first time, she wished she’d asked Cat Noir for help. Having him here as a backup would make her feel better.

 _Weird_ , she thought. She was alone, but she didn’t _feel_ alone. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she had the unmistakeable sense of being watched. _What is this place?_

Wherever it was, there was nothing she could do here. She had to explore further, if only to find a way out. The fog swallowed her flashlight beam, too, leaving her to blunder in the greyness. She wandered forward anyways, her back to where the arch had been, looking left and right for some landmark or indication of where she was. Nothing. The place was eerily empty, eerily silent.

At least, mostly silent. Ladybug froze. She couldn’t be sure she’d heard anything, but then the sound repeated: a faint scuff, like someone dragging a bag across stone. It had come from somewhere to her right. Or was it to her left? The fog baffled sound in all kinds of strange ways.

Something hit her from behind. She let out a sudden shriek, more surprise than pain, and toppled forward. Her flashlight skittered away in the fog, its beam vanishing. She landed hard on her hands and knees and scrambled away at once. Something in the grey distance chittered, but that was all. No monsters appeared out of the fog, no villainous laughter boomed in the distance. She was alone.

As she rose, a cool breeze caressed her thighs. She looked down in alarm. Her bodysuit, which always held up so well in the face of attacks by Paris’s worst villains, had developed a few tears. That by itself was a worrying omen, but she hadn’t felt anything. What kinds of monsters was she facing here?

The answer presented itself in moments. Two eerie shapes rose up out of the fog before her. At first they were just formless grey blurs, but as they got closer shape and color started to resolve themselves. And Ladybug almost laughed.

They were ladybugs. Like her! Giant ladybugs, with bulbous compound eyes, hovering on thin membranous wings. Their shells were speckled with the same red and black pattern as her suit, but it seemed somehow sinister on them… a warning, like the bright skin of the poison dart frog, not a joyful pattern of self-expression. The ladybugs buzzed ominously forward, silent but for the susurrus of their wings.

 _Mayura’s work_ , was her first thought. _Or Hawk Moth’s_. Both villains had plagued her in the past, and both had sent plenty of akumatized villains to stop her. She was wrong on both counts, but she’d never have the chance to find out.

The ladybugs buzzed towards her, their eerie flight turning into an attack run. They lunged for her and she stumbled backwards, grabbing at her belt for her yoyo. She was already thinking about her powers, thinking what object might be best to conjure. A giant flyswatter? A can of Raid?

She never even saw the third ladybug.

The back of her calf hit something solid and she tumbled again, her arms pinwheeling in a doomed effort to maintain her balance. She landed hard on her bottom and let out the air in her lungs with a sudden “whuff!” One of the swooping ladybugs barely scraped against her arm, once again leaving a long tear in the fabric. Cool air, slightly humid, misted against her exposed skin. She rolled over, ducking another attack, and climbed up to her knees. A giant fan, she decided. She’d clear away the fog, and then…

A heavy weight landed on her back. She squealed in alarm and tried to shake it off, but the ladybug seized both of her arms. Its small legs had surprising grip strength and they locked her arms behind her, pinning her as tightly as a pair of handcuffs. Ladybug struggled, but the insect’s grip was unbreakable. She couldn’t reach her yoyo, couldn’t activate her creation powers, and even her superior strength seemed to be useless. She was truly trapped.

The other two ladybugs loomed out of the mist and descended on her, their wings buzzing. Ladybug’s eyes widened. She’d always thought of ladybugs as cute little things, but this close, blown up to this size, they were nothing less than monstrous. Their mandibles clacked in their mouths and their wriggling legs—far more than the six she’d expected—writhed and squirmed. Their bodies were grotesque, bulbous sacs, bulging in odd places, painted with luridly bright colors. Worst of all were the openings on their lower abdomens. The flesh split and unfolded, revealing a pair of gruesome, bright purple tubes. Ladybug couldn’t make sense of what she was seeing. Were these deformed monsters’ organs pushing out of their bodies? No, she realized, something worse: somehow, these ladybugs had massive, oversized penises!

They alighted on her body and folded up their wings. Her skin crawled at the touch of their little legs. They scratched at her costume, tearing open more rents. Her pert teenage breasts—smallish but still growing, and capped with sensitive pink nipples—spilled out of the holes. Goosebumps curdled on her soft and delicate titflesh, and one of the ladybugs crawled all over her chest, squeezing her breasts with its mandibles.

“No… no!” she begged, less in an attempt to communicate with these creatures than in abject denial of what was happening. The ladybug on her chest climbed up her neck, and though she craned her head to bring it out of reach, the ladybug soon straddled her face. Ladybug gagged at the sight of it, the feeling of its lumpy body pressing against her smooth young cheeks. Its bulging purple cock followed the ladybug up, dragging across the heroine’s neck and coming to rest against her lips.

 _Wha-_ her thoughts exploded into mayhem as the ladybug thrust its body forward. It clung to her face with its too-many limbs, and there was nowhere for her to hide. Shock stole her resistance, and before she realized what was happening, the ladybug had plunged its phallic protrusion down her throat.

Tears welled up in Ladybug’s eyes, not just at the pain of having her jaw wrenched rudely open, but at the humiliation of it. Her cheeks bulged out and her jaw creaked as more and more purple flesh was forced into her mouth. She knew she should try to bite down or spit it out, something, but the insect’s massive tool was too thick and rubbery for her to get any purchase. Her jaw worked helplessly as she began to cry.

The member in her mouth began to slowly withdraw, and Ladybug desperately gasped for air. She had barely filled her lungs when the bug reversed course and jammed its meat all the way back into her throat. She gagged again and her stomach convulsed, but thankfully she did not throw up. Fat tears dribbled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin.

The ladybug began to thrust with steady regularity, squishing its fat member in and out of her mouth. A chorus of wet choking and gagging arose from the trapped teen’s throat: GLLK! SPLRT! GLSSH! A bulge formed in her throat, a crude penile shape that moved up and down. Ladybug’s eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a gurgling groan, a sound of utter defeat. All the resistance went out of her and she slumped down to the floor. Her muffled sobs grew wet and glottal as the first spurt of fluid gushed out of the ladybug’s cock. Most of it splashed down into her stomach, but a fair amount of insect spunk backwashed, spilling out in lumpen curds around the edge of her mouth and dripping in long strings out of her nose. The taste of it hung on her tongue, foul and rancid.

The ladybug froze, and for a moment Ladybug dared to hope that it had finished with her. But the worst was yet to come. The whole length of its member rippled, pressing against Ladybug’s cheeks and making her retch. A wave of peristalsis pressed along its length, dumping out more of its disgusting semen in her belly, and with it came something small and round.

It squished against the back of her throat and began to slide down her esophagus. Despite her nausea, Ladybug forced herself to swallow, if only to keep the thing from blocking her windpipe. It felt soft, like a hard-boiled egg, and about the size of a marble. It was soon followed by another, and another. They clustered inside the thing’s cock and dribbled out of its tip, first one by one but soon in big gluey masses.

 _What are these things?_ she thought, her curiosity momentarily overpowering her disgust. The answer struck her with the force of a thunderbolt. This wasn’t a penis in her mouth—it was an ovipositor! _W-wait… are these… eggs?!_

As if on cue, the other two ladybugs began to move. The one pinning her arms behind her back slid down her spine while maintaining its grip on her, while the other one crawled between her legs. She tried to squeeze her thighs together, to push it away, but her strength had all been spent. She was helpless to do anything but watch as two more insectoid ovipositors, their sides pebbled and bulging with eggs, pressed themselves against her body.

The bug behind her laid its member carefully between her butt cheeks. Despite her athletic build, Ladybug was possessed of a fine, plump ass, a pair of ripe and shiny butt-globes that bounced invitingly beneath her slim waist. Her cheeks wobbled as the insect hotdogged her, sliding its girthy meat between her jiggling buns. The tip of its ovipositor pressed against her sphincter, and she suddenly, horribly aware that only a thin layer of fabric separated her un-despoiled ass from the throbbing insect horror.

On the other side, the third ladybug nudged its ovipositor against her mound. Ladybug’s costume had ridden up in her exertion and was now displaying a ripe camel toe. Every curve and detail of her puffy pussy lips was clearly visible through the thin, stretched-out material of the suit. It clung to her skin, darkening slightly as fear-sweat and her vaginal juices seeped into the material. That was her shameful secret—despite this rough treatment, despite the horror of her insectoid partners, she was getting wet. Her body’s natural responses were out of her control, and her teenage brain was responding to the sexual invasion in the only way it knew how: stimulating vast quantities of hormones that were even now flooding her system, dulling her thoughts, and leaving her wet with desire.

The ladybug’s rod prodded against her pudenda, nestling in between her lips and beginning to push. Ladybug twitched and squirmed, but she could not break the bug’s iron grip on her. Little by little, it forced itself deeper. Her costume stretched and stretched, forced up into her body by the immense pressure. Somehow, it held, yet it was stretched as thin as a condom around the invading organ.

Ladybug had been hoping to someday share her virtue with the gorgeous Adrien Adreste, and despite attracting more than her share of male attention at school, she had eyes only for him. She’d often imagined their first time: how it would feel, to hold him in her arms and look him in the eye as he slid inside her. Whatever she’d imagined was leagues away from this nightmarish penetration, which seemed to batter past her defenses and scrape at the delicate, velvety walls of her pussy. Her tight, virginal passage yielded only painfully to the intrusion.

“Nnnggghh… gnnnhhh…” Feeble grunts emerged around the edges of the ovipositor lodged in her mouth, yet she did no more than twitch. It was practically _gushing_ eggs now, forcing them down into her stomach by sheer hydraulic pressure. Ladybug’s belly, once flat and taut, was beginning to rise like freshly-baked bread. Only her superhuman endurance spared her a gruesome fate. Rather than burst, her stomach continued to swell, expanding and pushing her breasts up and out on top of it.

Meanwhile, the bug clinging to her ass had been busy. Taking its cues from its neighbor, it began to push, forcing Ladybug’s costume in ahead of it. Her asshole resisted only momentarily, struggling in vain to maintain its tightness. It was to no avail. The pressure against it steadily mounted and the ovipositor began its slow, inexorable push inside. Pain was heaped on pain and humiliation on humiliation as Ladybug’s once-tight ass was forced to yield before the wrist-thick ovipositor. It stretched her to a seemingly impossible degree, her sphincter deforming to accommodate this merciless penetration. Inch after inch of shiny purple meat, its surface glistening with lubricant juice, disappeared into Ladybug’s overstuffed ass. Her costume went with it, displaying a truly superheroic level of pliability in its ability to bend and stretch.

Her pussy was likewise occupied, its tight entrance forced open by an inhumanly large organ. Poor Ladybug would have struggled to take a normal man’s cock, she was so tight, and yet here she was impaled on an ovipositor that made the world’s most well-hung man look small. It rearranged her body as it slid into her, shoving her organs out of the way to make space for its girth. She kept thinking _that’s it, no more could possibly fit, it can’t go deeper_ , and each time it proved her wrong. Before long the two massive tools lodged in her guts were rubbing against each other inside Ladybug, separated only by the lengths of costume still stretched around them and a thin membrane of muscle and tissue.

Wet, lewd noises emerged from between Ladybug’s legs, a chorus of squelching and squishing that bespoke how thoroughly churned her wet cunt was getting. She had ceased to moan, letting out only the occasional bubbling squeak. Her panicked thoughts had long since fled, leaving only a hollow, ringing despair in her brain, coupled with an unfamiliar and unwelcome feeling: a rising tide of pleasure. It was a far cry from the pure love she’d so often fantasized about. Rather, it was a swampy, lurid feeling of ecstasy, emanating from the throbbing bud of her clit and radiating across her body in waves. It demanded only one thing: _more!_ More penetration, more brutal thrusts, and more of the squishy eggs that were even now filling up her gullet. Despite the indignity of her current situation—the snot and tears running down her face, the nausea curdling her stomach, and the bone-deep ache of her ass and cunt being thoroughly stretched into uselessness by insect invaders—her rising lust commanded her full attention. It drowned out all other thoughts, even the tiny part of her brain that was paying attention.

That tiny part, had anyone been listening, could have told them about an ominous sign—her suit was starting to fade. The Miraculous could fill her with superheroic power, but it would not last forever, and when it drained her suit would vanish, too. And as it did, as the shimmering material turned thin and gauzy and began to unravel, there was nothing left to protect her from the twin ovipositors.

It was impossible to tell if the insects sensed her defenses crumbling, or if they were just operating on instinct. Either way, as soon as the taut skeins of fabric began to fade, both ovipositors boiled with eggs. They spewed forth from their tips, along with copious quantities of goo. Whether it was some kind of reproductive material, nutrients for the eggs, or simply lubrication for the enormous ovipositors, it was impossible to tell. Whatever it was, it squirted into Ladybug’s womb and filled her bowels.

She shivered from head to toe at the feeling of violation. One of the ovipositors was _in_ her womb! It had battered past her tender gates, making a mockery of her former tightness. Its bulge was clearly visible in her lower stomach, standing a few inches proud of her skin. An observer, had one been around, could have clear seen the tip of the ovipositor begin to shudder before disgorging its sticky cargo. The eggs spilled out, tumbling from the bulbous tip and adhering to Ladybug’s inner walls. Her stomach had already started to swell, but this second flood of eggs accelerated the process. Her body had been athletic and toned; now her belly was a grotesque, gravid orb, its surface pebbled with dozens of tiny round eggs!

 _STOP!_ she thought, as the reality of her situation began to break through the fuck-induced fog. _Oh God, please no… these things are laying eggs inside me! Please, someone, save me! Anyone!_ Her thoughts filled with images of the gallant Cat Noir, her crimefighting partner, somehow swooping in to save the day. Ridiculous, of course. Even if he had somehow realized that she was lost in the catacombs, the archway into this grey netherworld had vanished. Nobody would ever find her.

That realization set off a rising well of despair. Nobody was coming to rescue her. Soon her powers would fade entirely, and then she would just be Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Would she even survive the transformation? Could any human endure such a violation? Her body had stretched to an impossible degree, from her creaking jaw to her gaping ass, and her belly was inflating like a balloon.

Ladybug surrendered to the despair. No-one was coming, and she was alone. Her last sparks of defiance faded… and were quickly replaced. The edges of her lips, frothing with foamy backwash, crinkled upwards in a demented smile. Her back arched and her toes curled as she experienced her first-ever orgasm—not at the loving hands and tender embrace of her beloved Adrien, but impaled and sodomized by three hideous mutant bugs. Her climax hit her hard in a crashing wave of pleasure and bliss that swept away any last lingering worries. It transformed her, mixing with the fading glimmers of Miraculous magic and the mystical excretions of the bugs. No more did Ladybug fear the giant bugs or their scores and scores of eggs. She welcomed them, made her body a temple to them, and basked in her reward. Ecstasy ran through her from head to toe and her body trembled like a leaf in a hurricane. Her next orgasm, crashing in on the heels of her first, was twice as powerful, and before she had even recovered from that came a third. This one was the largest of all, a tooth-rattling, knee-trembling cumquake that left her moaning and helpless.

She was uncertain how long this went on. Hours, at least. More and more eggs poured into her as the last scraps of her magic faded. Somehow, though, the fully human Marinette was surviving—no, _thriving_. The wetness between her thighs had become a waterfall, and each new orgasm added to the puddle that was rapidly forming on the floor below. Each time she came, it seemed her breasts had grown larger than before—whatever magic was allowing her to stretch this far had evidently extended to her chest, and her pert and perky little tits had given way to massive, wobbling melons. They sloshed to and fro with her body’s flailing, the milk inside audibly churning. Little streams of it dribbled from her fat nipples, which had swollen to nearly thumb size.

Very little was still going on in her head, aside from the periodic zaps of each new climax. Tears still dried on her cheeks, but they were tears of joy, as each new batch of eggs raised her pleasure to hitherto-unseen heights. Finally the three bugs withdrew, leaving her holes exposed for the first time in what felt like ages. Her mouth hung open, her tongue lolling out, a thick river of slimy insect ejaculate drooling down her chin. Her pussy was a sloppy, blown-out ravine, a ruined canyon whose massive gape made a mockery of its former youthful tightness. Fluid glugged out from between her drooping cuntlips, a mixture of her own juices and the insect’s. Her ass hung open as well, its interior clearly visible as her overstretched sphincter struggled to close. It was impossible to make out any details of her insides, though, as every inch of her colon was packed with eggs and off-white goo. A few gobbets of it slid out of her ass with wet, chunky raspberry sounds.

Marinette barely noticed the bugs crawl off of her. Perhaps she was faintly aware of a certain hollowness in her well-fucked holes, a neediness in her overstimulated clit. She had cum dozens of times as the insects turned her into their personal egg bank, and each climax had blasted away a little bit more of her spunky, go-getter heroine persona. What was left was a fuck-drunk, mind-blasted breeder good for little more than incubating hundreds of mutant ladybug eggs. She lay on her back, propping herself up on her elbows, her legs spread to allow the hatching eggs free egress.

She did not have to wait long. The ones in her ass were dormant, perhaps recognizing that they had landed in fallow ground. A few squeezed out through her ruined sphincter and rolled away across the ground. The acidic pit of her stomach was no more welcoming. So many eggs had been shoved down her throat that they had backed up there, leaving her neck bulging unnaturally. She heaved and gagged as her battered esophagus worked to expel the eggs. A flood of chunky insect jizm burbled out of her mouth, spilling across her chin, and then she began to upchuck the first of the eggs. They accelerated quickly, each gagging heave spilling a half dozen of them down her chin and onto the firm shelf of her breasts. They oozed down to the valley between her tits, riding on a river of throat slime and insect spunk. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her makeup ran down her cheeks in streaks as she forced herself to cough up egg after egg after egg. Her cheeks bulged like a chipmunk. No sooner was her mouth empty than her overfull throat would churn and squeeze another batch of eggs back up, just in time for Marinette to vomit them out. Soon her face and chest were sticky and dripping, covered in regurgitated eggs.

Her womb had bloated enormously, swelling to accommodate the flood of eggs, and only the lingering enchantment of the Miraculous was keeping Marinette’s body intact. The surface of her stomach was roughly pebbled, and a hypothetical observer would have seen it churn and roil as the freshly-hatched ladybugs tried to escape. The first one was already wiggling down her birth canal. Its movements scraped against her inner walls, which had been tremendously sensitized by the brutal pounding she had just taken. She squirmed and moaned at the feeling, a new orgasm starting to build. She would not have believed before today that the act of giving birth could be so powerfully arousing, yet the hormones of the ladybugs and her mind-broken state combined to make it a blissful experience.

The first ladybug tumbled down through her channel and lodged at her entrance. Though her teenage pussy had been fucked into a sloppy mess, it was still not quite big enough for the creature to exit comfortably. The little bug wiggled its roly-poly body to and fro, slowly working its way free from its mother. Its mandibles clacked in the air. It gave one last heavy and spilled forth, bouncing across the chamber floor and rolling to a halt. With it came a half-dozen unhatched eggs and a copious quantity of ooze, squelching out in ribbons and painting Marinette’s thighs.

The feeling of the ladybug escaping her quim sent Marinette to new heights of euphoria, and in between retches, she began to moan again. Her insectoid child groped blindly in the fog for a moment before returning to its mother. It seized on her leg and began to climb, clutching her with surprising tenderness. Its talons did not even break her skin. It seized on the tattered remnants of her pink jeans, the only shred of her clothing to survive the breeding and transformation, and pulled itself up into her lap. There, heedless of its brothers and sisters still growing just below, it began to climb.

Marinette lost track of her first child as her second entered the world. This one was, if anything, even larger than the first. She had long since ceased to feel anything from her pussy except a pleasurably full sensation, but now a note of pain intruded on her. She was being stretched beyond even her superheroic capacity. She let out a little cry, but was helpless to do anything to stop it. She felt like a passenger in her own body, so exhausted and fucked out that she could barely move. The ache built and built, a steadily rising pressure, until with a wet _plop_ the second baby tumbled out from between her thighs. A goopy geyser accompanied it, as well as a sloshing cluster of eggs.

The first ladybug had by now reached her breasts, and here it stopped. Its mandibles latched onto her left nipple and began to pinch. At the same time, its legs wrapped around the swollen orb of her breast and began to squeeze. A droplet of milk appeared on the tip of Marinette’s nipple, following by a thin but steady stream. The greedy child slurped it down, fastening its hideous mouthparts to its mother’s breast. A flood of maternal affection filled Marinette, temporarily nudging aside the pain and nausea. “Ohh,” she cooed, her lips curving into a vacant smile. _That’s right! Drink up, my baby!_ she thought. _You need to grow big and strong!_

The second infant affixed itself to her opposite breast the same way. Her milk, coaxed out by her first children, was now flowing freely, and trickled in rivulets down the flanks of her breasts and belly. More ladybugs climbed up after it, and the babies began to wrestle each other for the honor of suckling directly from Marinette’s swollen pink teats. She giggled at the feeling of their mouthparts against her nipples, pausing only to belch forth another batch of eggs. One by one, the eggs in her womb continued hatching, each new creature sliding down her birth canal and eliciting a new and yet more ferocious orgasm. The third creature let out a loud _squeeee!_ as it tasted fresh air.

Something about the sound half-roused Marinette from her stupor. _I am part of the swarm now_ , she thought, uncertain of what exactly that meant but knowing it sounded right. _It is my purpose to bear more eggs. It is my purpose to breed_. Thoughts of Hawk Moth and Mayura faded from her head. Even thoughts of her partner, Cat Noir, and the gorgeous Adrien Agreste disappeared. This was her place, this was her fate. This was where she belonged.

She barely noticed as the last of her Miraculous powers faded to nothing, causing Tikki to re-manifest. The tiny creature fell out of Marinette’s earrings as they faded to black. She landed on her bottom on the ground and looked up with a disoriented expression on her face.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Tikki’s high-pitched voice took on a tremor of fear. “Marinette? What’s happening? Speak to me!”

There was no reply, but behind Tikki, something _hissed_. She turned in time to see a ladybug. It was about the same size as her, with long antennae and dull compound eyes. Something purple throbbed at the base of its abdomen. Tikki had no way of knowing it, but this creature was still in its larval stage—in fact, it had just finished feeding from its mother. Now it had another appetite to sate.

“Wha- no!” Tikki squealed in alarm as the ladybug leapt at her. She tried to fly out of range, but she was too slow. The ladybug landed on top of her, pinning her down. Her little limbs scrabbled at the ground but could find no purchase. The insect clambered on top of her, its weight flattening her into the floor.

“Wait, please!” Tikki begged. “Don’t hurt me! I’m a _kwami!_ I mean you no harm!”

The ladybug ignored her. Its phallus probed at Tikki’s underside until it found what it was looking for. The _kwami_ were ancient, abstract spirits, and yet they had chosen to incarnate in bodies—bodies that, in their wisdom, they had created as lifelike as possible.

“WAAAAHHHHH!” Tikki howled in alarm as the ladybug’s member bored into her quim. She wasn’t sure why she’d even made the thing, but whatever purpose she’d had in mind, this couldn’t have been it. The ladybug, freshly hatched and eager to prove its worth, jackhammered her mercilessly. Each thrust filled Kwami’s body with strange sensations, things she’d read about but had never experienced herself.

“Ooh! Ahhh! Wahhhh!” She was still yelping and squealing, yet Tikki’s cries had taken on a distinctly less agitated tone. Indeed, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Her lipless mouth hung open, her tongue dangling out, and tiny heart shapes formed in her huge round pupils. She gasped for breath as the ladybug plowed her, her antennae shivering.

“Oof! Is… this… what… you… did… to… Marinette?” she asked. The ladybug made no reply, though perhaps the frantic speed of its humping was itself an answer.

“Lucky… girl!” Tikki sighed and relaxed, magically altering certain fine points of design in her body to better accommodate the ruthless pounding she was getting. The first orgasm of her 13.7 billion year life was rapidly approaching, and she wanted it to be a good one.

_Epilogue_

“She really should be here by now!” Adrian Agreste, aka Cat Noir, prowled the shadowed rooftops of Paris in full costume. His _kwami_ , Plagg, had entered his ring, and thus he had nobody to talk to about his worries. He was heartsick, though, thinking of the beautiful Ladybug. They’d promised a fortnight ago to meet here, yet he hadn’t seen her yet.

It wasn’t like her to miss such an important meeting. They had planned to investigate the string of mysterious disappearances that had recently hit Paris—mostly young women, vanishing in the dead of night. The disappearances had even reached the Collège Françoise Dupont, with that clumsy girl Marinette having missed three days of class in a row.

Plagg had said, before Cat Noir’s transformation, that he had felt some strange power emanating from the catacombs beneath Paris. He’d been pointedly silent when Cat Noir had asked him if Tikki knew about it, and whether she might have spoken to Ladybug. She wouldn’t have gone alone, would she have?

He made up his mind. If Ladybug was down there, she needed his help. Luckily, Cat Noir was the greatest hero in Paris. And if he rescued her… maybe he’d finally win her love.

“Hold on, Ladybug, wherever you are,” he said under his breath. “I’m coming!”


End file.
